Le Dernier Medjay
by Hanji-chan
Summary: /!\ spoil sur la fin du jeu, yaoi lemon /!\ Bayek est seul depuis 2 ans, Aya étant rester a Rome pour gerer le bureau, il sauvra une jeune femme domt les apparances somt trompeuses, a Bayek de le découvrire (comme 99% de la populace je suis un caca en resumer)
1. chapter 1

Bonjour~ alors, voila ma permière fanfic, et la première sur AC Origins (en tout cas j'en ai pas encore vue et je suis triste, snif) donc voila, va y avoir du spoil sur la fin de l'histoire et du cul, un peu, entre homme parce que c'est ça qui est bon. Alors, veuillez me pardonée mes fautes et bonne lécture~

P.S. La serie de jeux Assassin's Creed appartien a Ubisoft tout comme Bayek et Aya (je veux Bayek ;-;) le seul qui m'appartien c'est mon OC Sahad (j'ai trouver le nom comme un grand~)

XXX

Bayek se baladait sur les toits de la ville d'Alexendrie, serin, Senu voletant au dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas de mission en cours et ne comptait pas en reprendre une tout de suite. Il savais que le peuple avais besoin de lui mais l'ancien Medjay avait aussi envie de prend un peu de repos et de se détendre. Il pourrait aller au bain, ou a la bibliothèque, ou voir une pièce de théatre. Non, il descida plutôt de monter sur un point d'observation et de se prélasser au soleil comme un gros matou. Il grimpa avec facilitée sur un des nombreux points de vue de la ville et il s'assit, poussant un soupire satisfais. Il se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux, les jambes dans le vide.

Au bout de dix minutes l'égyptien rouvrit les yeux, entendant des petits cris sous ses pieds et il appreçu un peu plus bas un groupe de quatres gardes romains s'en prenant à ce qui semblait être une jeune femme. L'un d'eux se moqua en tira sur les cheveux noires de la femme en prononçant des phrases que Bayek n'arrivait pas comprendre, maia qu'importe ce qu'avais fais cette demoiselle il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire aggréssée. Il se leva et se laissa tomber dans le tas de foins plus bas. Il ressorti en dégainant la lame d'Hepzefa, celle qu'il avait récupérer sur le cadavre de son meilleur ami... son frère.

\- Comment osez-vous, vous en prendre a une jeune femme sans défance. *grogna-t-il en s'approchant, préparant son bouclier. Il fit face au quatre hommes qui le fixairent avant de rire en lachant leur proies, ils sortirent leur armes et firent face a Bayek.

\- Regardez, un égyptien qui viens faire le héro. Faites lui mordre la poussière. Grogna l'un des gardes. En quelques instant a peine l'ancien medjay mit a terre et tua tout ses ennemis sous le regard appeurer de la jeune femme. Il rangaina et il s'approcha d'elle avant de se mettre a genoux.

\- N'ai pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal. Dit moi, es-tu blésser, veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

\- J-je... merci beaucoup... mais... vous n'étiez pas obligé...

\- Si, et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser quatre hommes s'en prendre a toi.

\- Merci... alors... j'aimerais vous offrire un thé, ou une petite collation... de quoi vous remercier a la hauteur de mes moyens... Dit la femme. Elle semblait jeune, Bayek la détailla un peu mieux, elle était petite, de long cheveux noirs tombant dans son dos dénudé bronzer par le soleil. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns foncés. Elle n'avais presque pas de hanches et sa poitrine semblait presque inexistante. Elle tira Bayek de se contenplation avec quelques mots.

\- Puis-je savoire votre nom messire ?

\- Je suis Bayek, Bayek de Siwa, et puis-je connaître le tien de nom ?

\- Je me nomme Sahad.

\- Quel drôle de nom pour une femme.

\- Je...

\- Bref. J'accepte bien volontier ton invitation, je commençais a avoir faim.

\- Oui bien sûr, allons-y, suiviez moi. Sur ses mots la jeune femme parti vers l'est, près des fermes, suivie par Bayek. Il ne pouvait pas avoué qu'il avait aussi accépter pour avoir une chance de coucher avec elle. Cela fesais deux longues années qu'il n'était plus avec Aya, cela fesais quasiment autant de temps qu'il n'avais plus rien fais. A part les moment solo dans les bains du bureau, mais bon, cela ne remplaçais pas le corp doux et chaud d'une femme. Il souria a cette pensée et il demanda mentalement a Aya de ne pas lui en vouloir, il aurait aime le refaire avec elle mais la distance qui les séparait était trop grande... Donc il se contentra de cette jeune femme, cette Sahad, un bien drôle de nom tout de même... peut être que ses parents avait voulu la faire passée pour un homme, mais qu'elle avait refusée, ou quelque chose dans ce gout. Il s'arrêta de marcher en voyant que Sahad l'attendait devant une petite ferme.

\- Entrez et mettez vous a l'aise, je vais préparer du thé et je vais chercher des dattes. Dit-elle en souriant doucement, ce qui fit fondre le guerrier endurcit devant tant d'innocence, il avait presque honte de vouloire coucher avec elle. Il lui souria en retours et il s'assit au milieux de la pièce sur les coussins, regardant le feu crépiter dans le foyer centrale.

XXX

Et voila pour le premier chachapitre~ je ne sais pas trop quand le deuxième arrivera, j'éspère avant la fin de la semaine prochaine~ donc n'hésitez pas a m'en dire des nouvelles~ a plplus~


	2. A Deux

Me revoici ! Pour un nouveau chapitre de ma petite fanfic, tranquillou~ alors mettez vous a l'aise avec des chips, un p'tit coca (ou n'importe quelle autre boisson, une tisane si tu veux) et on peu y aller~

XxX

Sahad revint quelques instant plus tard, une petite assiette remplie de datte dans les mains.

\- Je vous donne ça le temp que je prépare le repas. Que souhaitez-vous boire ?

\- Mh... ce que tu as. Lui souria-t-il doucement.

\- Alors je vais vous apporté un thé d'épice.

\- Très bien.

La jeune femme souria avant de repartire dans la petite cuisine. Bayek mangeai les dattes sucrées en regardant autours de lui, étudiant la pièce de vie. Les murs étaient nus et seul une prière dans l'ancien langage était accrocher au mur près de la porte d'entrée en planche de bois. Il se leva pour rapidement aller voire.

\- Ô toi Sobek, protège notre maison et prend soin nous. Nous offrirons des offrandes a tes enfants. Puisses-tu nous donné une terre fertile. Murmura-t-il en lisant la prière. Sahad apparu derrier lui.

\- Que dites-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme en arrivant avec une tasse fumant.

\- Ah ! Rien, je lisais la prière sur le mur.

\- Ho, je vois, c'est mon père qui l'avais mise là, il y a bien des années.

\- Mh. Où est ton père maintenant ?

\- Dans sa tombe avec ma mère et mon jeune frère.

\- Je... je suis désoler... marmonna Bayek, mal a l'aise.

\- Ne vous inquiètez pas, ça fais longtemp que j'ai fais mon deuil. Dit-elle en posant la tasse par terre vers les coussins. Bayek parti s'assoire et il goutta le thé.

\- Il est très bon ce thé ! Dit l'ancien medjay.

\- Merci. Je vais continuer le repas. Dit Sahad en repartant a nouveau a la cuisine. Un doux fumait de viande s'échappa de la pièce. Bayek se leva pour aller voir. Il vit la jeune femme de dos, rattachant le haut de son vetement. Bayek la regarda faire, il s'approcha doucement et il passa ses mains sur la poitirne inexstante de la femme.

\- B-Bayek... que... Sahad se mit a rougire. Elle senti le plus grand tâter son torse.

\- Mais... y a pas de...

\- Je ne suis pas une femme ! S'écria brusquement Sahad en essayant de le repousser. Bayek recula brusquement, il était devenu rouge.

\- Par les dieux ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

\- J'ai essayez mais vous m'avez coupé a chaque fois !

Bayek regarda le jeune homme qu'il prenais pour une femme. Il était torse nu, il était fin, il détailla son ventre plat, puis les quelques poiles noires menant de son nombrile jusqu'au dessous de sa toge. Finalement... il était mignon... il remonta brusquement vers le visage du jeune homme qui était rouge pivoine.

\- Je suis désole... murmura le plus grand des deux hommes. Sahad rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et il se retourna pour cacher sa gêne. Bayek détailla le dos du jeune homme, une longue cicatrice lui zèbrais le dos, de l'épaule gauche a la hanche droite, surement sur la première côte flottante. Il recula un peu avant de se retourner a son tours

\- Écoute... si tu veux que je partes je le ferais sans problème.

\- Non... Vous... vous pouvez resté... cela fais longtemp que je n'ai plus manger avec quelqu'un... Marmonna Sahad, rattachant le haut de ses vetement. Bayek le regarda faire avant de regarder le ragoût qui frémissait dans une jarre en terre-cuite. L'odeur le fit immediatement saliver.

\- Très bien. Mais je ne resterais pas trop longtemp. Dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête un peu gêner. Sahad souria doucement.

\- Allez vous rassoire. C'est bientôt prêt. Dit-il en se retournant a nouveau. Bayek soupira, toujours aussi gêner. Il parti s'assoire et il regarda le feu avant de jeter un oeil au jeune homme qui cuisinais. Il se dit que c'était vraiment un imbecil, toute la soirée l'ambiance serais affreusement tendu par sa faute. En même temp le jeune garçon était tellement androgine que ça en était presque effreyant. L'ancien medjaï regarda par la fenêtre Senu, elle était posée sur une barrière, les yeux mi-clos. Elle se reposait surement après tout ça. Bayek souria, sa fière Senu, que ferait-il sans elle. Mais elle se fesait vieille, il ne savait pas quand elle allait le quiter pour de bon... Il secoua rapidement la tête pour arrêter de penser a toutes ces idées. Quand il redressa la tête il vit Sahad arriver avec le plat qui se constituait de ragout.

\- Quel sorte de viande ? Demanda Bayek en reniflant la marmite avec appétit.

\- Chèvres, mes derniers morceaux, j'éspère que vous aimerez.

\- J'en suis sûr. Souria-t-il en se servant, l'aspect et l'odeur lui donnait l'eau a la bouche, il commença a manger sous le regarde amuser de Sahad.

\- Quelle faim. Rit-il en voyant l'homme manger goulumant.

\- C'est excellent ! Un vrais régale !

\- Je suis heureu que cela vous plaise. Dit le jeune homme en se servant lui aussi une assiette. Il continua a regarder Bayek manger, songeant que cela fesait tout de même 3 ans qu'il n'avais plus manger avec personne. Il poussa un soupire en commençant a manger, c'est agréable de manger avec quelqu'un.

XxX

Et voila pour ce petit chapitre peut être un peu plus long que le dernier, en tout cas n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et moi je vous dit a la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre qui dervait arriver dimanche ou lundi et on espère avec le lemon~ /


End file.
